Storytime
by NinjaM
Summary: What would happen if Shizuma and Miyuki went missing from Miator? were they kidnapped, murdered? No they Vanished  Shizuma X Nagisa Miyuki X OC - COMPLETE-
1. Reunion!

_Disclaimer- I do not own any of the strawberry panic characters I do how ever own Sei and Nexus and the bloodstone idea._

It was a beautiful night, there were no clouds in the sky and the stars seemed to be shining so bright. Walking alone from a day of classes was a red head woman she stopped at a bench to adjust her shoulder bag. Nagisa looked up at the stars "It's been almost seven years" She whispered to herself. Nagisa would never forget that night how could she, or anyone who went to Astrea hill. Seven years ago this very night Shizuma Hanazono and Miyuki Rokujo had vanished.

Nagisa sighed, closing her eyes remembering everything, their parents had hired the best investigators and yet nothing came up. It seemed the two just vanished off the planet entirely. Nagisa opened her eyes to breathe in the cold air "Shizuma where are you?" She asked to herself as she decided to take the shortcut back to her apartment.

Nagisa went into a dark alleyway but stopped when she heard something, she watched as someone approached her. Nagisa looked up frozen in place seeing the figure. A smile curled from their lips "Nagisa it's been a long time" The voice said. Nagisa looked pale as though she had seen a ghost "Shi...Shi…Shizuma" She said. She nodded "But where… How" She asked.

Then Nagisa noticed something Shizuma had blood coming down from the side of her mouth. Nagisa backed up she turned and just started to run, she ran as fast as she could before she stopped. Was her mind playing trick on her? It could have been since the last four hours she had been staring at a computer monitor. _No that was defiantly Shizuma but she didn't look any older! _

Nagisa then decided to go back to the alleyway; maybe she was just imagining things. As she went in she didn't find Shizuma she sighed but something was odd. Nagisa could smell Shizumas favorite perfume she sighed and went to her apartment. She sat in bed she didn't have school tomorrow but she did have work but she just couldn't seem to sleep. After hours of tossing and turning Nagisa got up she turned on her desk lamp and took out a notebook.

Nagisa thought for a second then started to write what she thought she saw tonight.

_ 1 Shizuma_

_ 2 Pale_

_ 3 Blood on the side of her mouth_

_ 4 Looked to be the same age she went missing_

Nagisa shut the notebook, and went back to bed, she woke up in the morning and changed into a uniform she worked at a small coffee shop. She took a shoulder bag and started to walk to her job. She smiled seeing the shop; she went inside to the back where she punched in. She sat her bag down and grabbed an apron and started to work. She would waitress for a little bit then she would go back into the kitchen fulfilling orders

After her shift was over Nagisa went back to the ally but she found nothing, she shook her head and went to a friend's apartment. She knocked on the door hoping she was there. Sure enough the door opened, Nagisa smiled seeing her friend "Sorry I didn't call Sei I, I just need someone to talk to" She said. Sei smiled as she opened the door wider. Sei was taller the Nagisa she had black and blue hair with purple eyes.

Sei was wearing a black shirt with the Nobody symbol on it with black pants. "So what's on your mind Nagisa?" Sei asked as she turned the TV off she was currently watching a movie. Sei looked at Nagisa who seemed to be dazed, "How about we go to the kitchen and I'll make some tea" Sei offered as she lead Nagisa to the kitchen setting her down at the counter as she made them tea.

"Sei, last night walking home I could have sworn I seen someone" She said. Sei looked at her as she poured two cups of tea. "Okay but who?" She asked as she sat down adding a little sugar as she sipped the tea. Nagisa sighed "I thought I seen Shizuma" She said. Sei nodded, she knew everything about Shizuma from Nagisa. Nagisa then opened the shoulder bag and took the notebook out. She handed it to Sei who read it.

"Sei, do you believe in the paranormal?" Nagisa asked. Sei laughed "Of course I do" She replied. "But you really thought you saw her last night?" She asked. Nagisa nodded "I ran and then I went back and I could smell her perfume Sei and I'm not lying" She said. Sei nodded as she sat there "Then maybe we should go back tonight, I mean you never know" She said. Nagisa nodded "Thanks Sei, it means a lot I'm sorry I came unannounced" She said.

Sei laughed "I don't mind, I mean it's not like I was doing anything in particular I was just watching Underworld" She said. Nagisa nodded "Still, you the only one I could come too who wouldn't think I was crazy" She said. Sei nodded "It's nothing you look tired why don't you go to sleep on the couch I'll go play on my laptop" She said. Nagisa nodded as she took the couch and lay down.

Later that night Nagisa and Sei went to the alleyway; Nagisa went in and closed her eyes she could smell Shizumas perfume. "Sei do you smell that?" She asked. Sei nodded "I do, god that smells amazing" She said. Nagisa smiled "That's her perfume" She said. Sei turned around and backed up into Nagisa, Nagisa turned and she seen two red eyes staring at her. "You're scent is all over her" Shizuma growled.

Sei couldn't move those red eyes had her paralyzed she felt her mouth go dry. Nagisa watched as Shizuma pushed Sei against the wall and bit down into her neck. She heard Sei gasp "No don't hurt her" Nagisa said, but Shizuma only turned her gaze toward her and Nagisa couldn't move either as she felt fangs pierce her neck. Nagisa was so scared her heart was beating so fast and then she closed her eyes she had fainted.

Nagisa opened her eyes she was in a strange room and a strange bed she shot up and looked around she seen Shizuma at the bed. Sei was in another bed with another woman who resembled Miyuki but with longer hair. "Nagisa" The woman said, Nagisa was shocked this other woman was Miyuki. Miyuki then stood up "I never thought in a million years we would see you" She said. "Small world" Nagisa answered as she looked at Miyuki and Shizuma. After graduating Miator Nagisa had moved to Kyoto, "What happened you two went missing" Nagisa said.

She then looked over to Sei "She isn't dead is she?" Nagisa asked panic racing through her mind. "No but she could have been if you hadn't interfered" Miyuki said as she looked at Shizuma. Shizuma looked down she wore a black shirt with some jeans. Nagisa seen Sei stir and her eyes shot open as she looked around she seen Miyuki and then Shizuma. "Holy crap I'm alive" Sei said as she seen Nagisa.

Shizuma stood up and bowed "My apologies for biting the both of you" She said. Nagisa looked at Shizuma and Sei looked at Miyuki "You're real" Sei said. Sei looked at Nagisa "The night you two went missing you didn't vanish, it was vampires" Sei said. Miyuki sighed "I shall tell of what happened that night" She said as she looked at Sei and Nagisa.

"I was passing by Shizumas room when I heard something, I knocked on the door but Shizuma didn't answer I was worried so I went in. I found a woman latched to Shizumas neck, I had no idea what to do so I rushed in and then she pushed me against the wall. She was done with Shizuma so she decided she would feast on me" Miyuki said.

"Story short we ended up being turned into vampires from the woman that stole our life" Miyuki said. Nagisa was quiet she then got up and she hugged Shizuma "My god I've missed you so much" She said. Shizuma hugged her "I have missed you too, When I seen you last night I well I was hoping to see you again. And then tonight I could smell Sei all over you, I was angry" She said.

Nagisa looked at Shizuma then to Sei "Umm I let Nagisa borrow some clothes and she slept at my place earlier" Sei said. Shizuma nodded "I am sorry, If I had been in my right mind I would have never done what I did, you see emotionally I am still tied to Nagisa and well when one is turned the emotions are much stronger" She said. Sei nodded "Its cool but, I have a feeling were not going to remember any of this" Sei said.

Miyuki nodded "We'll erase your memories of this night of our talk or us" She replied. Nagisa stood "No, you can't, Miyuki please don't I've been wanting to see Shizuma since the night you two vanished" She said. Miyuki nodded "I know, but Vampires have rules as well, and we just can't let the two of you walk out of here with your memories" She said.

"You could my darlings" Another woman said, Nagisa looked around and then noticed a black circle and a woman walk though it. Sei looked as shocked at Nagisa. Miyuki and Shizuma smiled "Mother" They said. She smiled she had long red hair with blue eyes. The woman wore a black dress "Hello Nagisa, Sei, I am Nexus I am Shizuma and Nagisa's mother" She said. Sei nodded "You're the siress" She said as looked at Nexus. "That is correct, my young brilliant friend" She said.

"What did you mean we could walk out of here with our memories?" Nagisa asked. The woman smiled "Well of course you could, but in return you would have to become one of us" She said. "No, mother I would not want Nagisa and her friend to have to live like us" Shizuma said. Nagisa could see the pain in Shizumas eyes, the woman smiled "That is their decision, and if I am correct you still need a queen" She said.

Nagisa and Sei looked up "What?" Nagisa asked, Nexus smiled "Please follow me let us go down and get something to drink" She said. They followed Nexus out of the room, Nagisa looked around this was just one room and they seemed to be many others. They descended the stairs and went to a kitchen area. "You live in a mansion?" Nagisa asked. "Yes a hidden one to human eyes" She replied as she made them tea.

Nagisa and Sei sat at the bar as Nexus served the tea "You see, everyone one in my family serves a purpose, Shizuma will be taking over as the next queen of the royal Drako line" She said. Nagisa looked at her "So are you the queen?" She asked. Nexus nodded "But I have been asked to serve on the Vampire council so I will not be able to be home much, so I chose Shizuma in my place" She said. "Miyuki will be her advisor, but, there is a rule in the Drako line, that a queen must have another queen to serve with her" She said.

"Shizuma has not found a queen and the truth was because of her connection with you Nagisa" Nexus said Nagisa looked down "Sorry" She said. Nexus smiled "No its quire alright, you see I never really meant to turn Shizuma and Miyuki it was a twist of fate" She said. "My thirst for blood was high, and then my nose lead me to Shizuma where I drank her blood then Miyuki. I don't like to kill people so I turned them against their will, something else I hate doing" She said.

"I brought them here and I have kept them under my wing, both have excelled more then I could imagine. So when I had to pick out of my family who would be queen I chose Shizuma, after all she was the queen of the campus on Miator. Then I chose Miyuki to be an advisor since Miyuki worked closely with Shizuma" She said. Nagisa and Sei sipped their tea listening. "I will not turn you two against your will; it is a choice I offer you unlike so many of our kind"

Nagisa looked at Sei, she was the supernatural expert what did she think. "What about all the myths" Sei asked. "Just myths, none are true, sunlight use to be but we over came that a thousand years ago" She said. Sei looked at Nagisa "You said everyone had a purpose Shizuma will be the next queen, Miyuki and advisor Nagisa if she chooses would be the other queen but what would I do?" Sei asked.

Nexus smiled "You my dear would be a body guard for the queen and advisor you see the two are always together" She said. Sei thought a moment "How would I protect three people at once?" She asked. Nexus seemed to smile "You would be taught our ways, you see there are some people who accidently become vampires and then there are those who are destined, Miyuki and Shizuma are destined. And I can see that the two of you are the same. But not everyone who is destined becomes one" Nexus replied.

"If I turn I will be able to be with Shizuma though right?" Nagisa asked. Nexus nodded "Of course" Nexus said. "Then I'll do it" Nagisa said, Sei nodded "Same here" she said. Nexus smiled "I am happy, Nagisa since you are destined to be the other queen it is only fitting that Shizuma turns you, Sei since you will be protecting all three it is only fitting for Miyuki to change you"

"Tomorrow the ceremony shall be preformed" Nexus said and vanished in plain sight. Shizuma and Miyuki popped up in front of them "Mother told us your decision" Miyuki said. Nagisa looked up "So does this mean I will call Shizuma mother?" She asked. Miyuki smiled "No the head vampire we call Mother, even though Shizuma will be the queen we will still call Nexus mother and Shizuma will be Queen Shizuma" She said

"Okay Nexus said that you guys could walk in the sun how?" Sei asked. Miyuki smiled " We use the power of the blood stone, one we wear around her neck and another that is placed in the body, each blood stone is placed somewhere differently so no one has the blood stone in the same spot" Miyuki replied. "We won't sparkle will we?" Nagisa asked since she had read the Twilight novels. Shizuma laughed "Of course not, if so we could ever go out in the sun" She said.

Nagisa nodded as she thought of Shizuma sparkling it made her smile. Nagisa then looked at Miyuki "No offense Miyuki but if you're dead in a way how is your hair still growing?" She asked. "One of the skills in being a vampire is being able to change your appearance" She said. "I chose longer hair and to look older, Shizuma on the other hand only does when she wants to feed" She replied. Shizuma nodded "But I think I would look older for my sweet Nagisa" She said.

Nagisa blushed "Wait where did your red eyes go?" She asked rubbing her head. Shizuma smiled "When my thirst for blood is high they turn red or when I'm really angry" She replied. "What about the fangs?" Nagisa asked, Miyuki laughed "We can extend them when ever we want, but normally we keep them normal unless feeding" She said.

"Okay I have a question" Sei said "Nexus said that Shizuma had to choose another Queen why not a King?" She asked. Shizuma smiled "Because the Drako family is all female vampires, lesbian vampires to be exact" She replied. Sei seemed to smile "A family of lesbian vampires now I really like that" She said. Nagisa sighed "Maybe you'll find someone who won't think you're a freak" She said. Sei nodded "Maybe" She said. "You didn't try anything on my sweet Nagisa did you?" Shizuma asked.

Sei smiled "Of course not, Nagisa is my well, Nagisa is my only friend now that I think about it" Sei said. Nagisa nodded "I met Sei in an alleyway beat up" She said. Sei sighed "Yeah, I was dating this crazy Yakuza chick, after I told her I didn't want to join she beat me to a bloody pulp" Sei said. Shizuma nodded "I'm quite tired myself shall we return to my room Nagisa?" She asked. Nagisa smiled "Yes let's do that" She said as Shizuma took her hand and they went up the stairs. Miyuki smiled at Sei "Follow me; you can come to my room. After that Yakuza story I would like to hear more" She said.

A/N Okay so this is different but I love vampires, I'm going to bring some other characters in as well just not sure who yet. Next chapter Miyuki's passion


	2. Miyuki's Passion

Miyuki had brought Sei up to her room, she watched as the girl sat at the in the sitting window. She looked at the scenery below, there was a forest and a lake to the side, and it was beautiful. Miyuki smiled as Sei sat there but also found that the girl guarded her self. "Tell me Sei, even before you met Shizuma and myself you believed in vampires why?" Miyuki asked. Sei turned and smiled a little "Why not, I mean we are discovering new planets each day, and scientist are finding new species of fish in our oceans."

"Why not believe in the supernatural" She replied. Miyuki smiled "You know you are different then most people I've met" She said. Sei smiled "How did it feel to be a vampire I mean what were your first thoughts?" She asked. Miyuki smiled "At first I was shocked I mean I never believed in them till I was turned. But after the shock I felt free, you see when I was born I was engaged. So after I would have finished school I would have been married off" She said.

Sei nodded "I see, so it was freedom for you, Nagisa has told me a great deal about you and Shizuma" Sei said smiling. Miyuki smiled "I see but what about you Sei, I know nothing about you" She said. Sei sat there and looked at Miyuki "My whole life is a story, not of adventure but more of tragedy" She replied. Miyuki could read Sei's mind she seen depression consuming this girls life. "If you want you could tell, I would like to hear it" Miyuki said as she took a seat beside her.

Sei nodded "I use to be a very fun loving teenager I had a mother and father who adored me and I adored them. One day they went for a car ride and I stayed home to clean up my room. They never came back, a cop picked me up and I was taken to my Aunts. She told me they had been in a terrible car accident both of them lost their life."

"I then lived with my Aunt and her husband; both of them were quite rich and gave me everything I wanted. But I never wanted anything, don't get me wrong they loved me like their own but I was depressed. I wanted space so in High school they rented an apartment for me they would pay the bills as long as I kept my grades up. After I finished school I moved to Kyoto and started college" Sei said.

Miyuki nodded "Your hiding things" She said, Sei was surprised as Miyuki took her shirt off along with her wrist bands to see her scared wrists, back, sides, and stomach. Miyuki took a finger and trailed the scars on her wrist "These are stories as well" Miyuki said. Sei nodded as she closed her eyes. "I was depressed I thought if I could find someone to love me I would be happy again"

Miyuki kept tracing the scars on the wrist "They are from Luna, she was lovely but very dark, she believed she was a vampire and she would slit my wrist and drink my blood, I of course was normally drunk." Sei said. Miyuki brought the scared wrist to her mouth kissing it. She then started to trace the scars on her back. Sei opened her eyes "They are from a Yasu; she was very big into bondage she tired me up and whipped my back till it bled. She kept me at her place for a week before I was able to escape"

Miyuki kissed her back and Sei shivered a little then Miyuki placed Sei on her lap and was tracing the scars on her sides and stomach. They looked like they were from a big cat "Theses are from the crazy Yukuza chick Lita. It was a few days after Nagisa found me in the alleyway, I was going home when she grabbed me from behind she gagged and tied me up. She threw me in an alleyway where she took a strange knife and slashed at me."

"Apparently when I fell my cell phone dialed Nagisa and she heard everything, Lita was stupid enough to say where she was. I laid there thinking I was going to die when Nagisa showed up calling an ambulance, if she hadn't been there I would have died" Sei said. Miyuki looked into Sei's eyes she leaned in kissing her on the lips. Sei seemed to turn her head away from the kiss "Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?" Miyuki asked.

Sei looked at Miyuki as she picked her up putting her on the bed "You should rest, you looked exhausted" Miyuki said as she kissed Sei on the stomach then the lips and last the forehead. Sei then felt Miyuki pull her shoes and sock off and last her pants. Miyuki could only smile "My, such a lovely body" She said as she crawled on top of Sei "You're different then what Nagisa said" Sei whispered.

Miyuki smiled as she kissed Sei on the lips "I'm a vampire, I'm much different then what Nagisa knew" She said as she smiled kissing Sei's neck. Miyuki smiled as she got up and went to her bathroom she came out in a black nightgown and lay next to Sei. She watched as Sei fell asleep and Miyuki pulled her close, Sei seemed to smile as she nuzzled into her.

Nagisa sat on Shizumas bed, she was looking around the room, it was large that held a Queen Size bed; there was a closet with a bathroom attached to the side. Near the bed was a desk that held a laptop, the walls were bare though there was nothing on them except the lovely blue paint. Nagisa looked up when she heard the bathroom door open; she sat there looking at Shizuma. Shizuma had made herself look older; her hair though stayed the same. Shizuma smiled as she walked over to Nagisa and kissed her on the lips.

Nagisa kissed her back "I've missed you so much" Nagisa said as she started to cry "so much" She repeated. Shizuma wiped the tears form her eyes "I missed you as well" She said as she kept her close "But now you will be my queen and we will live together" She said. Nagisa closed her eyes "After you left, I just studied as hard as I could. I went to college after finishing Miator but I always had you on my mind. I never had a girlfriend because my heart longed for you." Shizuma smiled as she kissed Nagisa on the neck "Then I think its time for me to show you how much I missed you" Shizuma said as she pulled Nagisa's clothes off.

In the morning Sei opened her eyes she found that she was alone in the bed, she looked around, last night she had been in so much thought to actually notice the room. She rose up seeing the room was a beautiful teal color, the bed was queen sized, the walls held various weapons. Sei looked to the side she seen the door to the bathroom and a closet, the other side held a desk with a laptop. Sei decided to get up she went into the bathroom where she found a note.

_~ Sorry I couldn't stay in bed with you, I had some things to attend to. I've set you out some fresh clothes so you can shower ~_

Sei smiled as she stripped off her remaining clothes and showered she put on the clothes Miyuki left her, it was a long sleeve black shirt with jeans. Sei was brushing her hair as she stepped out of the room; she felt hands pull her close which made her jump. Sei turned and seen Miyuki smiling "My, you are quite jumpy this morning" She chuckled. "I'm in a mansion full of female vampires, I want to make sure I'm not anyone's breakfast" Sei said.

Miyuki laughed "Oh but I was hoping to get to munch on your neck this morning" She said. Sei looked at Miyuki she was being serious from that wicked grin on her lips. Miyuki could hear Sei's heart beating it was beating so fast "I won't be as rough as Shizuma was last night" She said. Sei nodded "Alright" she said Miyuki smiled as she went over and brought Sei close. Sei held onto Miyuki scared as she felt her fangs piercing her neck. This time though it didn't hurt like when Shizuma had bit her, it felt good almost erotic.

Miyuki held Sei close as she drank her precious blood, she smiled as she pulled back licking the neck the wound healing. Sei looked at Miyuki, "Lets go to the kitchen" Miyuki said as she took Sei's hand and they left the room. Sei fond Nagisa and Shizuma in the kitchen, Nagisa seemed to be smiling. Miyuki had made Sei sit as she made her breakfast. Nagisa smiled "How did you sleep?" She asked looking at Sei, "I slept well and you?" She asked.

Nagisa smiled "The best sleep in ages" She said as she leaned her head on Shizumas shoulder. Sei noticed Shizuma looked older she then looked down at the counter. Miyuki had returned with some breakfast and sat next to Sei. "The news has already spread about Nagisa and Sei" Miyuki said. Shizuma nodded "I figured as much" She said. Sei and Nagisa watched as a woman with black hair and red eyes came in she looked angry.

"This is an outrage, I heard about the queen you've chosen Shizuma and the body guard" She said. The woman seemed to look at Sei "I can not believe mother is allowing this! This inferior vampire to guard the three most important people in the Drako line" She said. Shizuma sat there looking at her "You would go against mothers wishes?" She asked.

"I will challenge mother's ruling against this" She said as she looked at Sei with pure hate in her eyes. "This puny punk has no right to guard you, this foul no good…" She was going to say more but Miyuki slammed her fist in the bar "You will say no more" She said as she got up. "Now children please no fighting at the bar" Nexus said as she walked in. Nagisa noticed she was dressed casual with a blue shirt and jeans.

Sei looked down, even here she still didn't fit in "Kana do you challenge my ruling?" Nexus asked. She nodded "Of course I do, I can accept the other for a queen but not this one" She said. Nexus seemed to smile "Just like you challenged Miyuki and Shizumas ability" She said. Kana was quiet "I am more fit to guard them then she is" She said.

Nexus only nodded "If you feel that way, then we will issue you a challenge Sei against you, in two months who ever wins will be able to guard the queens and the advisor" She said. Kana nodded "Then for once Mother you had better be ready to be wrong" She said as she stormed out of the kitchen. Nexus turned to Sei and Nagisa "This was not the first time she challenged my call but I know you will win Sei" She said.

Sei closed her eyes she felt Miyuki put a hand on her shoulder "I hope your right" She said softly as she ate breakfast. Sei retreated back to Miyukis room sitting back in the sit in window she looked down at the trees and then the lake. This place was so majestic in the sunlight. She felt hands wrap around waist "Don't dwell on Kana's words, she was furious when she found out Shizuma would be the new queen and I the advisor" Miyuki said.

"Miyuki, Kana is older then me probably both human and I know of vampire I have two months to show I'm worthy and what if I lose." Sei said Miyuki kissed the back of her neck "Mother knows you can do this, believe in yourself" She whispered in her ear. "What do you see in me?" Sei asked closing her eyes "I see a very beautiful woman who has had far too much tragedy in her short life" Miyuki replied.

"I've been wondering if Nexus is the queen where is the other queen?" She asked. Miyuki smiled "The other queen works with the Vampire Human Trust Association. She is away most of the time, but she will be here tonight to see the turning to welcome both of you to the family" Miyuki said. Sei closed her eyes as Miyuki kissed her neck "This is a sensitive sport for you" Miyuki said.

"I could feel your sexual tension build up when I drank your blood yet you push it away" She said. Sei opened her eyes as Miyuki was staring at her those brown eyes seemed to be staring into her soul. "You fear for your safety" Miyuki said, Sei looked down "Do you blame me, I mean look a the girls in the past who could seduce me. All of them were abusive" She said.

Miyuki smiled and pulled her close "Do you really think I would hurt you Sei?" She asked. Sei felt her mouth go dry "No, but I never believed the other girls would either" Sei replied. Miyuki nodded "Sei, you set me off, I've never had this much passion towards another girl in my life, I could violate you but I chose to respect you and I will respect you till the end" Miyuki said. Sei was surprised at what Miyuki had just said.

"You talk yourself out of my love that you are not worth it. Well Sei I can tell you this that you are very worthy of my love" Miyuki said pulling Sei closer kissing her on the lips. "I want to press my naked body against yours; I want you to feel pleasure with out getting hurt." Miyuki whispered as she took the shirt off Sei. Sei's brain was on over load as she felt Miyuki strip her of her clothes putting her in the bed.

"Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved" She said. Sei nodded as she watched Miyuki strip and crawl on top of her kissed her scared skin. Nagisa and Shizuma were at the lake just watching the water "Miyuki has changed" Nagisa said, Shizuma chuckled "Yes she is not he well mannered Miyuki that you remember, she has grown much rougher and wild if I might say"

Nagisa smiled a little "This lake reminds me the one at St, Miator" She said. Shizuma nodded "Because it is the same the lake, what we use to see was only a small portion. Until you become a vampire you can never see the full lake" She said. Nagisa was shocked "What about werewolves aren't they well you know your natural enemy?" She asked. Shizuma smiled "I thought you didn't like scary things and last I remember werewolves were scary" She said.

Nagisa blushed "I was till I met Sei, then she made me watch all kinds of horror movies and we even stayed in a haunted house once for her research. Honestly after all that nothing scare me anymore" She replied. "Then what about seeing me the first night I scared you" She said. Nagisa looked down "That was different, I mean Its hard to explain" She replied.

"But as for your question, it was very early in vampire and werewolf history that the two races hated each other. Now we live in harmony and during the day most vampires sleep and the werewolves watch over us." Shizuma said. Nagisa nodded "How many clans are there?" She asked. Shizuma smiled "There are many, remember we are just in Japan there are all kinds of clans out there in other countries but there are four main clans in Japan"

"The Drako clan, whose origins started out in ancient Rome; the Shii clan who are our sister vampires who only accept females as well, then you have the Kitsune who accept everyone and then Kage clan" Shizuma replied. "Wait you said the Drako clan started out in ancient Rome so your saying that Nexus is Roman?" She asked. Shizuma laughed "Heavens no, Iris Drako was the first of the Drako line, she chose Mother to lead us" She said.

"So Iris is dead?" She asked, Shizuma shook her head "Iris is asleep, she goes to sleep every few hundred years and awakes every few hundreds years" She replied. "The Drako line is in every country; the mansion we live at is the first mansion in Japan for the Drako line. Of all the Vampire lines the Drako line is the oldest" She said.

Nagisa nodded as she yawned "I feel so sleepy, lets go back in" She said. Shizuma nodded as they headed back into the Mansion. Sei was taking another shower, she just couldn't think about what she and Miyuki had done. After she found her clothes she redressed and went down stairs to the living room. Nagisa spotted her and she seen Sei smiling and something she had never seen in her friends eyes before happiness.

Nagisa thought a moment and Shizuma smiled "That girl has Miyuki's scent all over her" She said smiling. Nagisa looked at Shizuma "Oh my god Sei got laid" She said. Shizuma only laughed "May I remind you that vampire hearing is very strong you probably just told everyone who was awake about Sei" She said. Nagisa gasped and covered her mouth "Its just, I've never seen happiness is Sei's eyes" She said.

Shizuma nodded "I see, so it's a good thing" She said Nagisa nodded "Sei is my best friend and I've been wanting her to be happy for a long time" She said. Shizuma smiled as she kissed Nagisa on the lips. Sei sat down and closed her eyes "Oh yeah that must have been some stupendous sex, you can't see it but she is totally relaxed and she's glowing inside." Shizuma said. Miyuki shook her head "Stupendous sex I would say very erotic, very sensual very naughty" She said behind Shizuma.

Nagisa jumped seeing Miyuki behind her; she didn't know what to say. "Thank you, I've never seen Sei so full of happiness" Nagisa finally said when words entered her mind. Miyuki smiled "Sei is very special to me, when I first seen her I was drawn to know more about her" She said. Nagisa nodded as she watched Miyuki go over to Sei and sat next to her.

The rest of the day went uneventful; Nexus was now spending time with Sei and Nagisa. "You know Nagisa there are a couple of vampires coming from the Shii clan to see you turn, they say they know you" She said. Nagisa looked at her surprised "But I don't know any vampires, at least I don't think I do" She replied. "Plus someone is coming to see you turn as well Sei, she said you two were old hmm what did she say you were old buddies" Nexus said.

Sei was a little confused "Strange I have only one friend and that is Nagisa" She said. Nagisa smiled "So what happens after the turning?" Nagisa asked. Nexus smiled "You will receive your blood stones then tomorrow you will start you vampire classes on top of combat training, which Sei I will be training you" Nexus said. "Vampire classes, Combat training wait what" Nagisa said.

"The classes are to help you adjust and well the Drako line is known to be the best fighters along with the Shii you could say it is our families work" Another female voice said. Nagisa and Sei looked up to see a woman dressed in casual clothes she had blonde hair and blue eyes she looked to be American. "Alex" Nexus said as she got up and hugged her "I've missed you my love" Nexus said kissing her.

"I have missed you as well," She replied, She then sat down "How are you two young ladies this evening, Oh where are my manners, I am Alex Drako I am the other queen" She said smiling. Sei and Nagisa stood up and bowed "Please sit, lets see red hair you must be Nagisa and the black and blue hair plus what's that hmm I smell a tint of Miyuki on you, hmm Sei" she said.

Sei blushed a little "So you are the young ladies joining our family this most beautiful night, well I welcome you" She said. "So Shizuma is going to be a warrior queen but I never thought Shizuma could fight" Nagisa said. Alex laughed "Miyuki and Shizuma are some of the best fighters in the clan, I can defiantly say if you put Shizuma warrior queen against Xena Warrior princess Shizuma would win easily" Alex said.

Nagisa and Sei looked at her confused "Ah never mind it was before your days" She said as she sat there. Sei sat there wondering who could know her it bothered her a bit Nagisa noticed this "So when will the turning happen?" She asked. Nexus smiled "When our guest arrive" Nexus said "And I do believe our first guest has arrived" Sei looked up she sat there frozen as who she saw. It was a tall girl with purple hair and golden yellow eyes; she wore a Black shirt with black pants and boots. "Sei its nice to see you again" She said.

Sei felt her heart started to beat fast, her mouth was dry "Luna" She whispered. Nagisa was shocked and Nexus and Alex could hear Sei's heart beating faster. Shizuma and Miyuki appeared behind Nagisa and Sei. Miyuki looked at the woman then put her hands around Sei's waist "I...I need I… Puke" Sei said as she jumped up from her seat and went running out of the kitchen.

Miyuki looked at Luna, Shizuma put a hand on Miyukis shoulder she could feel her friend getting angry. "So I'm not the only one who has consumed Sei's blood" Luna said. Shizuma tightened her hold on Miyuki, Nexus and Alex went with Nagisa to check on Sei. "You have no right to be here" Miyuki said, Luna smiled "I am here on behalf of the Shii clan welcoming a new member. I have every right to be here" She said.

"You're the reason her wrist are scared" Miyuki said, Luna smiled "I can not help that Sei was so easily seduced, I have to say her blood was one of my favorites but she some how got away from my grip." Miyuki was about to launch at her but Shizuma kept a hold of her "Miyuki, she playing with your anger" Shizuma said. Luna smiled "But you somehow picked up my broken Sei and brought her back to life I mean she smells just like you" Luna said.

"That is enough, Luna" Shizuma said "You will be allowed to watch the turning but you will not toy with my friends anger, if you do she might chop your head off" Shizuma said. Sei was in Miyuki's room puking, she felt like she had puked her guts up. Sei was pale and she felt like she was going to puke more. Nagisa put a hand on her shoulder "Sei" She said.

Nexus and Alex were equally worried "She's here… God she's here, I she really was a vampire oh my god" Sei said. She was falling apart Nagisa hugged her "Sei, Please clam down your scaring me" Nagisa said. "How do you know Luna" Nexus asked. Sei slowly stood up she pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal the scared wrist "She cut me and drank my blood for months, she toyed with me she." Sei closed her eyes she felt weak now.

Miyuki was there she hugged Sei "Calm down, I'm here nothing is going to hurt you not while I'm around" Miyuki said. Nexus nodded "I had no idea, If I knew this then I would have asked them to send someone else Sei" She said. Miyuki held Sei close stroking her hair "There, There everything is going to be fine, If she touches you I'll cut her head off" She said. Alex smiled "That's my girl see, she touches you Miyuki will cut her head off" Alex said.

Sei nodded "Please don't leave me alone with her" She whispered "I'm sticking to your side like glue tonight my dear" Miyuki said. Shizuma came up she looked at Sei then to her mothers "I just wanted to say our other guest have arrived as well" She said. Alex nodded "Then lets got meet out guest" She said.

As they went down stairs Nagisa was shocked to see who was standing there, it was Chikaru, Shion, Hikari, Amane, Tsubomi, and Yaya. "Your guys are" but before she could answer Yaya gave her two thumbs up "Glad you'll be joining the family" Yaya said. Shizuma smiled as she took Nagisa's hand. "We have a few hours before the ceremony shall we catch up?" Shizuma asked.

They sat in the living room, Shizuma, Nagisa, Miyuki and Sei on one side and the others in front of them. Sei felt uncomfortable since Luna was staring at her she turned her head a little. Chikaru noticed this and looked at Luna "You should have more respect for one of the Queens friends" She said. Luna gave a smug smile "Of course, I respect Sei very much" She said.

Miyuki was glaring daggers at Luna "So umm who out of the six of you turned first?" Nagisa asked trying to clear the tension. "I was" Chikaru answered Then I turned Shion" She replied. Shion nodded "I was at my apartment and the next thing I know poof Chikaru is there and she asked if I wanted to spend my life with her. The answer was yes of course and yeah" She said.

Amane smiled "I was working in a stable late one night when I was changed, Hikari was there and in my own blood lust I turned her" She said looking down. Hikari squeezed her hand "I'm glad you did, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way, A life without you isn't a life" She said. Nagisa smiled she though this was sweet she then looked at Yaya and Tsubomi.

Yaya smiled "I took Tsubomi out and we went to this really nice club my friends were telling me about" She said. Tsubomi sighed "They said anyone who entered never come out, and because it was a vampire night club so that's how we were changed" She said. Nagisa smiled "I'm glad you all are here, it makes it merrier" She said.

Sei looked at the floor "And what about you Luna" Miyuki finally asked trying not to lace acid into her tone. Luna smiled "I was a stripper, someone paid a little extra money for a good time, and well that's how I am here" She said. Chikaru looked at Sei she looked to be nervous and then looked at Luna. "Sei are you alright?" Chikaru asked.

Sei looked up "I'm fine" She said, Luna only seemed to smile and Miyuki glared more daggers at her. "You have a connection with Luna how is that?" Yaya asked. Miyuki looked up, Sei looked at them "You don't have to answer" Miyuki finally said. Sei closed her eyes "No she asked and I will tell" Sei said as she pulled her shirt sleeve up "Luna seduced me, got me drunk and then took a razor blade to my wrist drinking my blood" She said.

They all seemed to be shocked "Please you should be thankful I didn't drain you and let you to die with blood like yours its truly to die for" She said. Miyuki jumped up but Shizuma held her back "Miyuki manners" She said. Miyuki sat back down "But here's the real question how did you guys well you know" Yaya said. Nagisa smiled "I was walking form school it was the same night Shizuma and Miyuki went missing"

"I decided to take a short cut home and I saw Shizuma, Long story short Sei and I went back the next night and well we woke up here and we said yes" Nagisa said. They sat there for a little while and chatted then Nexus and Alex came in "Its time" Nexus said. Everyone stood up and Nagisa and Sei were lead to a room there were two separate beds Nagisa lie on one and Sei the other.

Shizuma and Miyuki then entered with the other behind them forming a semi circle, Shizuma approached Nagisa taking her wrist kissing it "My gift to you" She said as she took Nagisa's wrist in mouth drinking her blood. Miyuki smiled as she looked at Sei taking her wrist "My gift to you my sweet" She said and then sank her own fangs into Sei's wrist. After both of them drained their bodies they slashed their own wrist open and put the bleeding wounds into their lover's mouth.

Nagisa was the first to latch onto Shizumas wrist. Sei took a moment longer. Miyuki and Shizuma pulled their wrist back and watched as they rose up "Time to feed my children" Nexus said taking Nagisa to another room while Alex took Sei to another.

A/N: This chapter is long… Longer then what it was in my head XD but het I really like the outcome I think the next chapter is going to revolve more on the History of the clans.

So Next chapter is Vampire 101


	3. Vampire 101

Sei opened her eyes looking around, the details form the previous night was fuzzy but she could remember Luna. Sei lay there in terror thinking about it she was scared to turn to see who was holding her. Sei looked over and smiled she seen Miyuki, Sei then noticed something strange their bodies were warm and it looked like Miyuki was breathing.

Sei was thinking when she noticed Miyuki smiling at her with her eyes open "Good morning my sweet" She said "Good morning" Sei replied as she pulled the bed covers off to reveal she was naked. Sei was shocked "Just what happened last night?" She asked turning to Miyuki. "Well after you turned Alex took you to feed after that she put the blood stone in your body and gave you the necklace. After that we came up here but you were so dazed you didn't know what to do, so I stripped you of clothes and we went to sleep" Miyuki replied.

Sei nodded as they showered together and then dressed they went down to the kitchen where they seen Nagisa and Shizuma enter as well. "I guess we should start off with Type O blood since it seems to be the most liked blood among new born vampires" Shizuma said. Miyuki nodded as Alex entered the kitchen she smiled "I didn't expect you two to be up till around noon, especially with as much blood as you two consumed"

"I had to call and get it restocked last night" Alex said smiling. Nagisa blushed, which Sei noticed "Sorry" Nagisa said. Alex laughed "Its nothing, the thirst is almost unquenchable when you first turn it's to be expected from healthy vampires" She said smiling.

After consuming blood Alex took them to another side of the mansion where there were two desks. Nagisa and Sei sat down and Alex smiled as she stood at a podium and handed them two books they seemed to be about the size of a history book. Alex then turned and wrote on Dry erase board "Okay this is Vampire 101 and just to let you two know I haven't taught this for about five years so I can honestly say I'm not a professor" She said.

Nagisa and Sei seemed to smile as they sat there "Alright first off any questions?" Alex asked. Nagisa sat there she honestly didn't have any but Sei shot her hand up. "Alright Sei what is your question" Alex asked smiling. "Okay I know were dead but your breathing, we still have warmth and Nagisa blushed what is up with that?" Sei asked.

"Ah very good eye Sei, you see the Blood stone give us the ability retain human functions so when we are among the living we look to be just like them expect a bit pale" Alex replied. "So we can still eat cake?" Nagisa asked smiling, Alex laughed "Yes, but unless it has blood in it its does nothing for us but we make food with blood in it so Nagisa your sweet tooth will be satisfied with sugary blood" Alex said.

Sei sat there thinking "What about the first vampire I mean how did it happen and what about Dracula?" She asked. Alex smiled "Ah Ol Drac he's my cousin actually well to be honest, the only person who knows that question is Iris Drako the founder of our line and well when she's awake she tries to avoid the topic as much as possible but there are tales and the one to be most true is this one."

"Thousands of years ago there was a beautiful young woman, her people was dying out from invaders. She traveled far to seek the advice of the wisest shaman in the lands. After the Shaman told her there was no hope for her people she asked on how she could stay alive forever. The Shaman then told her to travel to the east and to climb a mountain at the top there would be a cave."

"The young woman did as the Shaman told and when she entered the cave she was in awe there was a bat in the cave the size of a human. The bat had not eaten in years so when it smelled the young woman's scent it attacked her drinking her blood. The bat who had murdered the young woman felt bad and gave its blood to her. When she awoke she was the first" Alex said.

Sei and Nagisa were shocked "Wow that's amazing" Sei said, Alex nodded "It is, and so far it seems to be the only real truth" She said. "Now let's start with our history the Drako line, Iris Drako lived in the time of Ancient Rome, it is said that Iris was the second vampire to be created. Iris was the wife of a soldier; he died in battle Iris did not really care because she never did love him. She was walking the streets one night when she seen a very beautiful woman."

"The woman seduced her let's just say they had a wild night. Iris knew this woman was different, one night as Iris was walking around she seen why the woman was latched onto the neck of another woman. Iris just watched her, the woman then noticed Iris, and then she gave her the gift of being a vampire" Alex said.

Sei and Nagisa were writing the story down which made Alex smile a little "After some time The woman went to sleep leaving Iris alone, at this time Japan was forming Iris found a way on to the island and turned four others forming the five main clans in Japan" Nagisa looked up "Alex Sensei Shizuma told me there were only four main clans of vampires in Japan" She said.

Alex nodded "The younger vampires will not say the fifth clan, the history of the clan is violent they almost destroyed everything" Alex said. "The clans that are still here are the Shii our sister clan, the Kitsune, and the Kage. Each clan has a family business you could put. The Shii and Drako are known for their warriors, the Kitsune clan is known for their advances in technology and making our lives better. The last clan is the Kage they are the best weapons makers that we know of they might not be able to fight as well but they are proud that the Shii and the Drako carry their weapons in battle"

Five hours later they stopped for the day, during the day they would learn history and at night Nexus would teach them to fight. Sei was sitting in the living room she was reading as much about the fifth clan which called them self Ryu; she learned that the clan would turn anyone of any age as long as they could serve a purpose even if it was only once.

Sei also learned that the Ryu clan was the biggest clan at the time, but what she didn't find out is what happened to the clan. She found Alex walking by "Mother can I ask you a question" Sei asked standing up. Alex laughed "I'm just Alex Nexus is the only Mother in the Drako line other then Iris. Sure what is your question?" She replied. "What happened to the Ryu clan I've looked and it doesn't say" She said.

"I had a feeling you would ask that, follow me" Alex said as they went outside and into the woods they headed toward the lake where they sat down. "The Ryu clan was… they were the true monsters from the vampire myths; they believed that we were at the top of the food chain. They believed that we should rule not the humans, long story short we all went to war with the Ryu. We wiped them out, it also affected us as well every clan lost members, but the threat of the Ryu clan had to be dealt with" Alex said.

Sei nodded " I see, so we killed them out" She said softly Alex nodded "At least I hope, I mean who knows they could still be out there but I pray that they are gone" She said. Sei nodded "I'm sorry I ask some many question" Sei said looking out at the lake. Alex laughed "Don't be sorry, I'm glad you ask, you know when I was first turned I asked a lot of questions myself. I mean if what Miyuki has told me you believed in us before you even know we really existed."

Sei nodded "Yeah, I was called a freak and weird but I knew that there was more to this life then what we were lead to believe" Sei said. Alex nodded "You are right and I see that you are going to be very wise Sei, I will warn you that you will be doing double training with my love." Alex said

"I figured, I just hope she was right about me being able to win" Sei said as she looked at the grass. Alex laughed "I'll let you on a secret she has never been wrong" Alex said Sei smiled "That makes me feel better" Sei replied as she stood up "I should get back I want to read a little more"

Sei returned to the mansion she sat there and listened she could hear a piano, she followed the sound and found a Music room, she watched as Shizuma and Nagisa were playing she smiled a little as she went to find Miyuki. Miyuki was in her room on her laptop. Sei watched her a little; Miyuki turned and smiled "How was class?" She asked. "It was fun, I learned a lot about the clans" She said softly.

Miyuki turned the laptop off and pulled Sei close "How are you feeling?" She asked. Sei smiled "I feel good" Sei replied as they lay in the bed Miyuki keeping her close. That night it was combat training, nothing special but they did learn how to use all kinds of different weapons. Nagisa left after about three hours. Sei stayed for another three it was close to midnight when she went to Miyuki's room.

Sei took a shower and she seen Miyuki in bed "Are you ready to have some fun after so much work?" She asked. Sei laughed "I'm really tired maybe tomorrow" She said as she laid there exhausted. Nagisa was watching Shizuma she was working on the laptop. "Shizuma why didn't you tell me about the other clan" Nagisa said. Shizuma stopped "The younger vampires don't like to talk about that clan" She said.

Nagisa nodded "Were they bad?" She asked, Shizuma nodded "You know those tales mothers tell their children to keep them in at night well it's because of that clan" She said "They were twisted in their thinking their ideas, they wanted power and wanted to dominate the humans" Shizuma said softly. "Of what we were told the other clans came together to wipe them out completely so they would not be a threat to humans"

Nagisa nodded "Shizuma why did you not try to find me like Chikaru found Shion?" She asked. Shizuma looked up "I was afraid that if I found you I would lose control, and I would kill you. I longed for you Nagisa, but I didn't want to hurt you or turn you against your will" Shizuma said. Nagisa nodded as she kissed Shizuma on the lips "I'm glad that at least now we are together" She said.

In the morning Sei went downstairs to get some breakfast she then went to the classroom and sat down thinking. Nagisa arrived a few moments later and last was Alex "Sorry for being late" She said as she smiled "Today I thought we would talk more about the bloodstone I bet you two are wondering about them" She said. Both Nagisa and Sei nodded.

"Well believe it or not the first bloodstone was created by a human; he called it the Philosophers Stone. He thought the stone would give him power beyond his wildest dreams. Well it didn't and he ended up shoving it down the throat of a hungry vampire. Alerting the authorities of the vampire they waited till dawn to see if the vampire would indeed turn to dust. Well as you can imagine the vampire didn't he actually befriend the Alchemist"

"The man then shared his knowledge with the vampire and then more bloodstones were made" Alex said smiling. The door to the room opened and Kana came in "Queen Alex we need to speak to you immediately it's very urgent I am sorry to interrupt your class" Kana said. Alex nodded "I will be back" She said as she left Nagisa looked at Sei "Do you think everything is okay, I mean Kana had a serious look on her face.

Sei shrugged "Its hard to say we've only been vampires for two days, but the way Kana looked and the look in Alex's eyes suggest something is up" She said softly. Alex went into a room there was Nexus, Shizuma and Miyuki. "What's wrong?" She asked Miyuki handed her the newspaper "I was out doing my normal runs when I came across this, I thought you might want to see this" She said.

Alex took the paper reading the article Alex put the paper down she looked at Nexus "I believe it is time to get the heads together for a talk to find out what everyone knows" She said. Shizuma I will need you and Nagisa in the meeting as well as you Miyuki with Sei. I know Nagisa and Sei are still very young but this is important" Alex said.

Sei sat there she looked out side in the distance "There's smoke" She said going to the window. "Smoke" Nagisa said as she looked at the window as well "That's where Astrea Hill is" She said. The door opened to the room where Miyuki, Shizuma, Alex and Nexus were it was another female "Mother there is a fire in Astrea Hill, it was attacked!" She said.

Nexus and the group ran off "Shizuma, Miyuki go investigate" Nexus said. Shizuma and Miyuki nodded as they ran off. Alex seen the worry in Nexus eyes "You don't think do you?" Alex asked. Nexus turned "It's too early to say but I have a feeling it might" She said. Alex nodded as she went back to the room Nagisa and Sei were sitting there.

"The lesson is over, I fear there is important business that I must attend too, just read in your text book and don't go outside" She said. Sei looked up "Something bad is happening, isn't it" Sei said. Alex looked up she smiled weakly "Yes, we think so, please don't worry" She said as they left. Nagisa and Sei sat in the living room "Sei what do you think is happening?" Nagisa asked.

Sei looked at her "Honestly I have no idea, but I think this was a declaration of war, I was doing some more research and I found that a lot of people who are from the Drako and the Shii clan have went to St, Miator, St. Spica and St. Lulim. I believe this is a declaration of war for these two clans"

Alex was listening, She smiled Sei was very bright she would be a great guard. She came out of the shadows " The Shii clan are sending some of its clan members to stay here with us, they are going to help you two train since Nexus and I will be busy with the heads" She said.

"Luna will not be included, it will be Nagisa friends" Alex said as Sei looked up. "They will be arriving shortly, but I've told them they are not allowed to train you two during the day only at night, so I'm going to let you two train in one of our training rooms" She said. Sei sat there "Alex what do you really think is happening?" Sei asked.

Alex sat down next to them "I think your theory is right, I think war is going to break out and I think you know who" She said. Sei nodded "More blood shed" Sei said Alex nodded "Yes much more with all the advances in weapons I believe this will be very bad. That is why; I sent notice to have Iris awoken"

Sei and Nagisa looked at her "You are going to wake her up is that even possible?" Sei asked. "It is, though she is going to be very grouchy but she will understand, you two are important at the moment very important so that why I made Iris wake up early" She said.

"Iris is the wisest vampire I know and I don't want you two getting hurt, she has abilities that will be able to teach you faster then anyone" Sei nodded "I understand" She said, Nagisa nodded as well. They sat there for a little while longer when the group came. This time they noticed that the group was dressed in all black it looked like strange military outfits.

Chikaru smiled "How are you two?" She asked, Nagisa nodded "Okay just worried" She said. Shion nodded "I hear they sent Shizuma and Miyuki to check things out at the schools" She said. Nagisa and Sei looked up "We didn't know that" Nagisa said. Shion was shocked "Oh well don't worry, those two can handle themselves believe me I know" She said.

Sei sat there she had a lot of things on her my mind If this was war then it was the Ryu clan. They had been hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike and no doubt they had their numbers up as well. Chikaru noticed Sei "You have a heavy mind" She said softly.

Sei looked up "Sorry I don't mean to be rude while you all talk, I've just been thinking" She said. "Please tell us what is on your mind" Chikaru said. Sei looked up they al seemed to be staring at her "The attack was not random it was a declaration of war, I have a feeling the other two clans have one as well"

"And the attackers are a clan that everyone though was demolished the Ryu clan. What if some survived they stayed hidden forming a plan attacking at the right moment, not only that but no doubt they have increased their numbers" Sei said. Shion nodded "It does sound like that doesn't it" She said.

"Of course it does why else would Alex have sent someone to awaken Iris the founder of our clan" Sei said. Everyone was quiet "I'm sorry, I should keep quiet" Sei said standing up about to leave. "No you have the right to state your mind and I believe it is true" Shion said. Sei sat down "And who's to know if the Ryu clan hasn't recruited the smaller clans making their numbers even bigger"

"My, you are quiet the thinker for such a young one" A woman's voice said. Everyone looked up and seen a Female she had black hair with ice blue eyes, her hair came to her shoulder. They noticed she wore a black tank top with black jeans and boots "Your name young one?" The woman asked

"Sei" She replied softly she felt uneasy about this new woman "Ah Sei, I am Iris" She replied. Everyone stood up and bowed. " Your right though what happened was a declaration of war The Drako, Shii, Kitsune, and Kage will all band together to defeat the Ryu once again" She said. "Will you be fighting as well?" Nagisa asked. Iris smiled "No, my job is to train the both of you, and then I am going back into sleep" She said.

Sei nodded "Its not that you don't want to help it's because you can't right" She said. Iris smiled "Yes you are quite right, I can only be awake for so long before my body needs a long rest. I can stay up for a little bit but after that I have to go to sleep" She said. Sei nodded "Lets us begin, my young friends" Iris said as she took Nagisa and Sei to another room. "Since it is still day light out we shall continue your history" She said.

"The myth about the first vampire is it true?" Sei asked, Iris looked at her she nodded "Yes, but I would never admit that to the others, her name translated today was Arrow, she was beautiful" Iris said. "What happened to Arrow?" Nagisa asked, Iris smiled "She put herself to sleep, until she feels that she has repented for the sin she committed" Iris said softly. "It is time to learn more about the Ryu clan." Iris said

Sei and Nagisa sat there looking at her "When I came to Japan I turned five other people, because at this time I was very lonely in this country. For the Drako line I turned Nexus, the Shii was Youmi, the Kitsune Kashi, the Kage Yamamoto, and for the Ryu Yahiko. The Ryu clan was not always evil; they use to be very peaceful. But then tragedy struck humans killed one of their members and well that's when the corruption started."

"The Ryu clan will do everything in their power to make sure they win this time. They are deadly with their mind, they will plant lies into your memories they will tear lovers apart they will destroy everything around them till they win" Iris said. Sei nodded "I understand" She said. Nagisa nodded "Iris, will you be alright I mean you will be asleep" Nagisa said. Iris smiled "I might be asleep but only those who know my secrets can get to me if not then they will suffer a horrible death" She said.

Iris looked outside "Its dark, it is time for to do my last deed before I fall asleep" She said as she took them outside. "I'm about to give you powers beyond your wildest dreams, power that will make you the best fighter since my time. Your lovers will be able to get these powers as well but anyone who tries to drink your blood for them will die" She said

Iris looked at Nagisa then to Sei "The transition is not an easy one; you will feel pain that you never felt before, your body will feel like it's on fire. Your mind will be torn into piece until you can accept these gifts that is why after I give you some of my gifts you will go to sleep for three full moons" She said. "If you survive then when you awaken you will be equipped for war. But I warn you know these gifts come with an awful price"

Sei looked at Nagisa "What is the price?" She asked looking at Iris, Iris simply smiled "Now that I won't tell, you will see for yourself" Nexus and Alex were watching Iris "Do you think this is right?" Alex asked "They could die" She said. "It is the only way to make sure they are safe, and possibly give us an advantage on this up coming war." Nexus said softly.

Miyuki and Shizuma were walking back "Three girls in Astrea hill were found drained of blood and no puncher wounds, each one form a different school that's a total of four humans dead" Shizuma said. Miyuki nodded "Yes, yet no leads, Mother will not be pleased." She said.

A/N: I actually didn't intend for the whole war thing but it works I will bring in one more couple form Strawberry Panic as well can anyone guess who? The next chapter will be focusing on Nagisa and Sei struggling with their new found gifts. Next Chapter- Gifts from the devil


	4. Gifts from the devil

Sei opened her eyes it had been three months since Iris had given them their new gifts. The last thing she remembered was intense burning it seemed as though Iris had drug them to hell in back as she made them consume some of her blood. Sei looked around she was in Miyuki's room but no Miyuki. She quickly got out of the bed and went to shower. She looked at her arms noticing strange tribal like designs she quickly finished her shower.

She found some clothes and threw them on she wanted to check on Nagisa she could hear her screams before she had passed out. She walked out of the room and looked around the mansion was indeed different. She went down stairs and looked around there was no one this freaked her out a little. "What's happened since I've been asleep" She said to herself and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

Sei turned and seen Alex "Hey Sei, your awake" She said softly, "You look like you haven't slept in days" Sei said. "That's right, everyone is gone, and we've moved out of the peaceful mansion and went underground so have the rest of the clans. I stayed behind to watch over you and Nagisa we couldn't move you since Iris bound you to this place but now you're awake" She said.

"Where is Nagisa?" Sei asked Alex smiled "She is in the kitchen, you should go drink till your full" She said. Sei nodded she found Nagisa sitting at the bar "Sei" Nagisa said jumping up hugging her "I was worried" She said. "I was worried about you as well" Sei replied.

Sei started to drink blood she found it took five blood packs to fill her thirst. "Nagisa did you well do you have any weird tattoos?" She asked. Nagisa nodded "It's on my stomach" She replied softly. Sei nodded Alex came in she smiled "Come on girls we should get to our new place before anything else happens" She said. "Alex what's been happening since we've been asleep?" Nagisa asked

Alex looked down "There so much, where to begin where to end, let's just say the world you all knew is in chaos, the Ryu clan they are back and full force, you were right they did recruit the smaller clans. There's been so much blood shed, so much dying on both sides." She said. Sei and Nagisa followed her down below to the tunnels she watched as Alex sealed the tunnel that led to the mansion and they went on.

It took two hours to get to the new home it was a large cave but everyone was there they seemed to be waiting for Alex to return and when she did everyone look relieved. Shizuma and Miyuki were talking when they seen their lovers they walked over hugging them. Alex found a cot and went to sleep, she was exhausted Miyuki looked at Sei kissing her on the lips "I've been worried about you" She said.

"I didn't mean to worry you" Sei said she seen distress in Miyuki's eyes then she entered Miyukis mind seeing the events unfold. Sei closed her eyes as she could feel the hurt the pain and the agony. "God Miyuki I'm so sorry" She said. Miyuki looked at her "You were in my mind" She whispered. Sei nodded "I don't know how but god I'm sorry"

Sei had seen Miyuki trying to save her family but only for her to see them brutally murdered by vampires. "As long as you're safe that is all that matters" Miyuki whispered "Shizuma had the same fate, her mother and father had adopted a baby girl she suffered more I believe" She whispered. Sei closed her eyes she felt anger rip through her and then Miyuki stepped back "Sei" she said.

Sei looked up but her eyes were black as coal, "I will make them pay" She said, Miyuki put a hand on her shoulder "Clam down please your scaring people" She said. Sei then felt as though the anger faded and Miyuki watched as her eyes changed back to their normal purple. Nexus walked over "Sei, let us go somewhere where you can adjust to your gifts" She said.

Sei nodded as she followed they were in an empty room "Your suffered as well Mother" Sei said, Nexus nodded "Everyone has, but the humans suffer more then we" She said softly. Sei felt that ripple of anger again and she cried out in her hands were two scimitars the blades were black and seemed to be on fire as Sei screamed again. She looked over at Nexus who seemed to be afraid.

Sei didn't want to scare her mother and she felt the anger die the swords disappeared. "I'm sorry I scared you Mother" Sei said she closed her eyes "No it is quite alright, this is why you're here to see your powers, they say those are the blades of the first, she was a powerful warrior" She said softly.

Sei nodded "I can summon them when I want or need but they seem to beckon when I'm in anger" She said. Nexus nodded "Because it is rage that fueled the swords to turn black. The rage she held when she slaughtered her enemies" Nexus said quietly. Sei looked down as she looked at the tattoos on her arms "Do you know what they mean?" She asked.

Nexus nodded "Those are the gates to hell, each gate opened makes your stronger but you loose your mind, you lose the concept of good and evil" She said quietly "This skill you can not control" Nexus said softly. "On your other arm is the ability to summon hell hounds, they will do what ever you ask. They are the souls that have left the world through unnatural reasons."

Sei nodded as she looked down "The others are scared of me, I can see it" She said softly. Nexus nodded "They fear you but they respect you, I believe you should return to Miyuki I believe it will help the both of you" Nexus said as she took her back and brought Nagisa into the cave.

Nagisa looked at the walls "I only have one tattoo" She said softly. "You might hold only one but there is more to the Tattoo then you know" Nexus said. Nagisa looked down she felt so many strange emotions she thought of Shizuma seeing into her mind seeing the pain. Nagisa then shifted into a large wolf, letting out a howl. Then she shifted back into a human.

"You not only can change into an animal but you can call them to help. But I wonder what is your other gift" Nexus said, Nagisa shrugged as she looked up "Shizuma has suffered so much" She whispered. Nagisa felt a surge of anger and then in her hand was a double headed spear, Nagisa pulled the spear apart making it look like swords as she hit the wall cave; the blades seemed to howl. She looked at Nexus and they disappeared.

"The spear you just held was the first weapon that the first every made, she called them the howling wolves, they hold great power" Nexus said. After that Nagisa returned to Shizuma who held her close, They watched the cave entrance open and Shion was carrying Chikaru, Nexus put her in a cot and looked over her "The city is much worse then we imagined, people are running around killing others, Vampires are feasting on blood of the innocent its too much" Shion said.

"We fought off our attackers but Chikaru is drained of energy they want Sei and Nagisa; they won't give up till they have them" Shion said. Nexus nodded "I was worried about that" She said as she looked at Chikaru she had blood brought to her immediately to help with the wounds. Sei looked up hearing the conversation she looked to the side and closed her eyes.

"Nexus will not give you up" She said, Sei smiled "I'm glad to hear that" She said as she got up she went over to Shion "But this is the thing, who are you really?" She asked. Nexus looked confused "What are you talking about Sei?" She asked. Sei looked at Nexus "This is not Shion, this is an imposter you can not see it mother but I see it this is a man" She said.

Shion backed up "She's talking crazy" She said, Sei grew angry her eyes turned coal black as she picked the imposter up with one hand "Show me your true self" She said. That's when the others seen it was a man "The Ryu clan messes with the mind, Iris said that herself, he used his tricks to fool you all" Sei said.

"Let me go you punk" He said, Sei laughed "I don't think so" She said when one of the swords appeared in her hand and she cut the mans head off She watched as he turned to ash "Shion has been captured among Amane and Hikari, Yaya is badly hurt on the field and Tsubomi is doing her best to fight off a horde of vampires protecting her love" Sei said.

Shizuma and Miyuki stood "We'll go" She said, Nexus nodded "Sei Nagisa go on the battle field it is time to turn the tables" She said. Sei nodded as she vanished. Nagisa was with Shizuma as they left. Miyuki was worried about Sei as the came though the city they could hear screams. Sei was attacking vampires left and right with the swords. Miyuki was speechless as she watched Sei slaughter laughing she was losing her mind!

Miyuki ran over to her she had Tsubomi in her sights, the pink hair girl looked to be frightened. "SEI" Miyuki yelled tackling her to the ground, Sei seemed to come out of it she looked at Tsubomi and then to Miyuki. It didn't take the group long to come back Sei found a place to sit along with Nagisa "The price we pay, it's not physical but mental, we lose humanity" Sei spoke.

She couldn't bare to look at Tsubomi the fear in her eyes yet she wanted to kill her as well. "If Miyuki hadn't been there I would have killed her" Sei spoke "The lust to kill that was what I wanted nothing more nothing else" She whispered. Shion, Amane and Hikari were chained to a wall.

Shion had her eyes closed "It's over were going to die right here" She said. "I never thought I would hear the Ex Spica president admit defeat" A female said, they looked up seeing a very familiar face it was Kaname. Kaname looked at them "Your one of them" Shion said, Kaname looked at her "I have my reasons for being with them" She said.

Kaname looked at them "They sent me to drain all the information out of you then kill you slowly" She said. Amane looked at her "Then why are you telling us this, why not play your mind games you did so well back in school" Shion said at Kaname. Kaname looked at her but before she could do anything there was an explosion outside.

Kaname was shocked to see Miyuki and Shizuma "Kaname" Shizuma said as she held a sword up "Who would have known" She said. Miyuki punched Kaname in the face backing her up "Shizuma get the others, I'm bring her back maybe we can get information out of her."

Miyuki looked in Kaname's eyes she seem regret and she noticed Kaname didn't struggle as she was led away. Once back in the cave Kaname looked around "So you've been in this cave all along, who would have known" She said. Miyuki pushed her into another part of the cave.

"I knew you lusted for power Kaname but this, you really are a monster" Miyuki said. "Shut up" Kaname yelled then felt pain her back from a tip of a sword. Sei came in she looked at Kaname "You're a vampire" She said. Kaname laughed a little "Hey long time no see" She said.

Miyuki and Shizuma looked at Sei "When I was younger Kaname and I use to be friends before my parents died" She said. "So that's why you vanished, I was looking forward to seeing you again, but not like this" Kaname said as she closed her eyes "Go on kill me I am your enemy" She said.

"You are only our enemy because they hold someone precious to you, someone you would do anything for. That's why you're on their side, they have Momomi, and as long as you do as they say they'll keep her alive" Sei said. Kaname looked up "How do you know that" She demanded.

"I see it in your eyes your mind, they have Momomi in a cell, she scared and there are all kinds of cuts on her. If you do what they ask they'll let her free" Sei said. Kaname closed her eyes "I'm use to using people as pawns to get what I want. But now I the great Kaname am a pawn, there is no way out except death" She said. Nexus came in "That is not true young one" She said.

Kaname looked up "I am a Ryu I am you enemy" She said, Nexus smiled "The clan name is just a name, you are a vampire, you could switch sides, because all in all we come from Iris" She said. "If I do that they will kill Momomi," She said. "They will kill Momomi regardless, they use Momomi to make you do what they say, and when they are finished with you Momomi will die anyway" Nexus said.

"It was supposed to be a happy night, it started out great, we had been together for years and then I finally asked her to marry me" Kaname spoke. "I gave her the ring and she said yes, the next thing I know she's screaming and I'm pushed to the wall, pain coursing through my neck" She said.

Kaname started to cry "They keep her in a cell, they cut her, they beat her, and it's all to make me work harder. The more I work the worse she gets. Please save Momomi, I can die with my guilt" Kaname said. Sei looked at Nexus "I know where she's at, its close by, they have a lot of prisoners vampires, and humans" She spoke softly.

Sei looked at Kaname "I will save Momomi" She said, Miyuki looked at Sei as she walked out of the cave. Sei found one of the uniforms she put it on and then felt Miyuki's hand on her shoulder "You can't go alone I won't allow it" She said softly. Sei turned "I think I can control myself, I think I now understand what happened with the first" She said.

Shizuma and Nagisa stood next to them "Well if Miyuki is going I have to go, you know advisor and queens need to stick together" She said. Nagisa nodded "That's right, and I'm not letting you go out there alone your my best friend" She said Sei smiled a little "It's a big facility were going to need a lot more people" She said softly.

Kana walked up "You need back up you have back up" She said, Sei turned to see other members both of the Drako and Shii nodding "Alright follow me and I'll draw out a some what map of the facility" Sei said as she led them to a another part of the cave.

Kaname sat there she looked down, everything Nexus had said was true and she knew it as well. Alex sat next to her "Kaname" She said softly, Kaname looked up "Sensei?" She asked as she looked at Alex. "Yep it's been a long time since I seen you, you were hmmm five or six I believe" She said.

Kaname looked down "I tried to be strong like you taught me I tried to play with their minds, but in the end I was the pawn" Kaname said. Alex smiled "I taught you a lot back then, but there is something I didn't' teach you and that is to never give up, we'll get Momomi back why don't you find a cot to sleep in" She said

"I don't belong here" Kaname said, Alex shook her head "You do" She said picking Kaname up and putting her in a Cot "Sleep Kaname you need your rest" Alex said. Kaname closed her eyes and she fell into a long slumber.

Sei was going over the plan with everyone when she looked up "Do you have one more spot open?" Nexus asked. Everyone seemed to look up "Mother are you sure?" Sei asked she really didn't want Nexus to get hurt or worse killed. "I am sure, I have been in this cave far too long to not do anything, Remember Sei we are all warriors here" She said.

Sei nodded as she went over the plan again "I can't tell you what kind of weapons they have, Kaname never really looked she was always busy with something, The cells are in the bottom there is an entrance there and one at top I say we divide the teams and we attack from the bottom and top." Sei said.

Nexus nodded "I think that would be wise, we need to focus on getting the prisoners out so Sei, Shizuma, Miyuki, Nagisa, Kana, and myself will target the bottom, the rest of you I want you to attack the top and I want you to hit it as hard as you can" Nexus said.

Everyone seemed to nod as they left the cave, once they found the building, they split into their groups. Sei found the secret passage and they went below, it seemed Kaname had planned an escape route in the beginning. Momomi sat in the cell she wore a white hospital gown.

She looked down, she knew Kaname was pawn and she was the prize, she knew Kaname would do anything to save her. Momomi clutched the ring that Kaname had given her that night Momomi was tired and on top of that very sick, the cell was made of concrete and there was no bed only a toilet.

Momomi felt like giving up, because if she did then Kaname would too and just maybe they would be able to see each other in the after life just maybe. She shivered it seemed it was colder tonight, she felt so tired. Then she heard it fighting, she looked to see men running down the hall.

Momomi wondered what was happening everything seemed to be unreal, in her few years in this cell nothing like this had happened. She then heard an explosion but it was up above, _bloody hell what was going on_. She stood up going to the bars trying to peek over the corner but she didn't see anything.

Momomi was getting nervous what was happening, she then heard a shuffle of feet and seen Shizuma "Shizuma?" She said confused. "One rescue mission under way" She said as she unlocked the door with the keys "Where's Kaname" Momomi asked worried.

"She's alright, she really misses you so let's get going so she can have some peace" Shizuma said. Momomi nodded as she stepped out "Shizuma watch out" Miyuki said but it was Sei to fly forward piercing the vampire in the heart as it turned to Ash "Lets go we need to make sure everyone gets out" Sei said. Momomi looked at Sei, this was the girl Kaname and her were going to see.

More soldiers were coming down now, they seemed to be confused as well "Hurry Shizuma get Momomi out of here" Sei said, Shizuma nodded picking Momomi up and running. Sei started to fight the soldiers off, but she was getting tired and her blood lust was increasing and she didn't want to risk what had happened earlier.

She heard a shot come from behind her, she could smell Kana "Thought you could use some help" She said as she joined in and they fought off the rest of the soldiers. "Lets go, the other are already out" Kana said. Sei nodded as they started to run they heard a shot from behind and Sei turned, she seen Kana down.

Sei stopped and ran back "No Sei go one we can't lose you" Kana said. " I'm not leaving you here to die" Sei said as she picked Kana up and started running, she felt something hit her shoulder and it hurt. Sei bit her lips, their was intense pain but it felt good, this was defiantly wrong it was pain it wasn't suppose to feel good. Sei turned seeing the figure on top of the building.

Kana looked up and seen a wicked grin on Sei her eyes were black as coal "Sei, please lets get out of here" She said. Sei seemed to nod as they she turned running. Once back in the cave Miyuki went over to her "Your hurt" She said. Sei looked at her shoulder "Yeah I guess I am" she replied. Nexus took Kana and Sei closed her eyes she felt drained.

She went and found Kaname holding Momomi; she smiled seeing the two they deserved to be together. Sei found a cot to sit at, she was taking the top off "Let me get that out for you" Tsubomi said. Sei looked up she nodded as she let her work getting the bullet out, the wound healed almost immediately. "I'm sorry about earlier Tsubomi... I'm sorry I scared you" Sei said.

"Its okay, your getting use to new gifts" She said softly. Sei nodded "How is Yaya?" She asked. Tsubomi smiled "She'll be fine she just needs some rest" She replied softly. Sei put the shirt back on and nodded. Nagisa was checking on Chikaru she looked over at Momomi "She won't last the night, she's held on as long as her body can" She said. Shizuma looked at her "How do you know that?" She asked.

"I can see it, it's hard to explain but I see it's an hour glass and its running low on sand" She said softly. "You can see the hour glass of life" Nexus said as she was standing behind them. "Vampires have one as well but it's different its empty I guess because we are dead" Nagisa said softly. "If Momomi dies I know Kaname will join her in death" Nagisa whispered.

Nexus nodded "Their love is strong" She said softly, Nagisa closed her eyes, Nexus looked at Shizuma "Your are going to be the new queen what do you say about a turning ceremony?" Nexus asked. Shizuma looked up "That is for Momomi to decided Mother not me but I will tell them" She said.

Nexus nodded as she watched Shizuma go over, Nagisa stayed with Nexus. "Kaname I need to speak with you" Shizuma said, Kaname nodded as she left Momomi for a moment "Nagisa can see Momomi's hour glass her life is slipping fast, Nagisa say's she will not last night" She said. Kaname looked at her expression was lost.

"I will be the new queen of the Drako line, I am going to ask Momomi if she would turn" She said softly. Kaname nodded as they went back over to Momomi. Shizuma sat down "Momomi you know your not going to live much longer don't you" She said softly.

Momomi nodded "Yes, but I wanted to wait as long as I could for Kaname's sake, to feel her arms around me once more" She said. Shizuma nodded "Momomi do you want to turn and stay with Kaname?" She asked. "I don't want to be like them. I don't want to be anyone's pawn." Momomi spoke.

"The Drako line is not like that Momomi; we do not turn others against their will, if you accept you will be a free person here. You can fight against the clan that has tortured you and turned your precious Kaname into a pawn" She said softly. Momomi looked up "Then I want to, I want them to suffer as much as I have suffered" She said.

Shizuma nodded "Then I will tell Mother" She said.

Shizuma came over and nodded "She has agreed Mother" She said softly as she led Nagisa away and they found a place to sit. Shizuma held onto Nagisa "You're exhausted physically and mentally" Nagisa said softly. Shizuma nodded "This war has taken a toll on everyone, and this is just the beginning" She said softly. "Sleep love" Nagisa said as they lie down Shizuma never let go of Nagisa that night.

In the morning Sei was up she was sitting at the cave entrance looking outside she watched from below at the city it seemed the once peaceful city was a war zone. "How could have this happened" She said softly "In such a short time how could have all this happened" She said as she stood up and went outside clouds blocked the sun and it was a gloomy day.

Sei could see vampires coming up the mountain they looked exhausted, Sei went inside she seen Miyuki she was checking on the wounded, Shizuma was working on a plan with others. Nagisa just seemed to be lost so Sei went over and set next to her "You look disturbed" Sei said.

"Were in war how should I look" Nagisa said softly, Sei nodded" It's going to get much worse" Sei said softly. Nagisa nodded "I can't see like you do but being able to see someone's hourglass is awful" She said closing her eyes. Sei nodded "Seeing in their minds is worse, I met with the eyes of the man behind all this, he is bound and determined to win he will do what ever it takes" Sei said.

"Do you think we can win?" Nagisa asked, Sei looked over at her "We have too" She said softly as she closed her eyes. Nexus and Alex stood up "Its time to move, were forming with the other clans, it is time to finish this once and for all" She said. Everyone seemed to be quiet as everyone stood up. Miyuki looked at Sei she smiled a little then something happened.

Sounds of screams, it happened so fast and then the cave it filled with smoke "They found the tunnels" Nexus shouted. Sei felt paralyzed all of a sudden it was overwhelming fear then she blacked out.

A/N- Done the next chapter is War


	5. War

Sei opened her eyes looking around, she was not in the cave anymore, she seen Nexus and Alex sitting in chairs "Mother?" Sei asked, Nexus looked up "Sei, thank god you're alright" She said "What happened?" Sei asked. Nexus looked down "It was a surprise attack, we never seen it coming." She said biting her lip. Alex put a hand on her shoulder "We lost a lot of members, Nagisa and Miyuki they were taken" She said softly. Sei closed her eyes "It's a bargain, me for them right" She said.

Nexus nodded "I won't do it, I can't" She said, "Shizuma where is she?" Sei asked. "She's been in rage the whole time, so close to just losing it, she couldn't' protect them, she blames herself" Alex said. Sei stood up "I will accept the bargain" She said "Sei it's a trick you know that" Nexus said. "I do Mother but it is the only way, I will save them even if it kills me" She said as she walked out of the room.

Sei walked around she closed her eyes they had Miyuki and Nagisa what else could she do. She seen Shizuma she was in full rage "Shizuma, I will get Nagisa back for you" Sei said. Shizuma turned "Sei, I'm glad you're awake" She said as she seemed to clam down. Sei nodded "I will give myself up to get them back" Sei said. Shizuma shook her head "Sei that's suicide" Shizuma said. Sei nodded "It is, but it is my duty to protect the advisor and queens" Sei said.

Shizuma broke down crying, Sei hugged her "I promise I will get them both back" She said as she held Shizuma. Miyuki was sitting in a cell she was powerless here she looked over to Nagisa she was hanging by her wrist and the cuffs were cutting into her skin. "It wont' be long till Sei comes" A man said looking at them he was tall with black hair and purple eyes "Sei is not stupid she knows this is a trap" Miyuki hissed at him.

He laughed "But I know Sei better then you my dear, Sei will come to free you and then I will take her powers" He said smiling. Miyuki growled as she rushed but the man only smiled "Your weak my dear, I need you and the brat to be in good condition" He said. "Your Sei's father" Nagisa said, the man smiled "Yes, that's right; I took my wife to the temple the Ryu had long ago and sacrificed her to become a Ryu" He said.

"Your a Monster" Nagisa shouted, he laughed "You call me a monster but I am top of the food chain" He said as she looked at Nagisa she shouted as he entered her mind twisting her thoughts her memories. "Leave her alone" Miyuki shouted as she reached through bars to try and snap his neck.

He only laughed "I wonder what my dear daughter would do if her precious Miyuki was missing an arm" He said smiling. Miyuki looked at him "You can do what ever you like to me but you leave Nagisa alone" Miyuki said. The man said as he started to twist Miyuki's mind.

Sei was sitting down in a room she closed her eyes she could hear people arguing outside it was the heads of the other clans. She got up and went outside everyone looked at her "It's her decision Nexus" A man said, Nexus looked down she nodded "I know" She said closing her eyes "I know" She repeated.

They all looked at Sei "I already told you what I was doing, I suggest everyone be ready for a fight of their life, It is time to finish this" She said. They nodded as everyone seemed to leave Nexus looked at her "You're so young though" She said, Sei smiled "I know mother but I can't let Nagisa and Miyuki stay there" She said.

Nexus nodded "We will be preparing when you are ready we will be ready as well" She said. Sei nodded as she sat went back to the room she closed her eyes she had to focus but it seemed her mind would not let her. Instead she went to see everyone gearing up they stopped looking at her.

She gave them a weak smile "Come back to us Sei" Kana said looking at her "You bet, we still have that match" She said. "Good luck out there everyone, I know we can do this" Sei said. Everyone seemed to smile "This time we will make sure the Ryu clan stays dead" Another female said.

Shizuma looked at Sei, I'm going in with you" She said. "Shizuma, how will that work? They want just me" she said. Shizuma smiled as she took a small dagger and slit her wrist "Drink my blood" She said. Sei nodded drinking the blood. "Now that you have consumed my blood once you are in I can transport there as well" Shizuma said.

"I'm so going to have to learn that trick" Sei said smiling, "Once this is over I'll teach you, unless Miyuki teaches you first it comes in handy" She said. Sei nodded as she walked around a little she seen Alex "Are you ready for this?" Alex asked. Sei laughed "I don't have a choice I have to be ready, the longer we sit the more time they have to toy with Miyuki and Nagisa" She said.

Alex nodded "You know whose behind this don't you" Alex said. Sei looked down "Yes, I seen him the night we recued Momomi" She said. Alex nodded "Who was it?" She asked softly, Sei closed her eyes "My dad" She said softly. Alex nodded "Are you sure you want to do this we still have time to change it" she said.

"No, I will do this" Sei said looking at Alex "He's not my dad anymore he's a monster a real monster." Alex nodded as she watched Sei, Nexus found them and nodded "We are ready" She said. Sei nodded as she smiled "Mother I'm going to be okay, don't worry about me" Sei said.

Nexus smiled " Stay safe my child" she said, Sei nodded as they left the building to see their Army. It was bigger then she expected. They marched up to a building it was the Ryu base she knew this place from somewhere but where. The door opened and the man walked out "Sei, I've been expecting you" He said smiling.

Sei looked back she smiled at them as she walked forward she could see the soldiers ready to fight, she closed her eyes to calm her nerves as they went inside "Where is Miyuki and Nagisa" Sei said looking at him. "This is supposed to be a happy reunion of Father and Daughter" He spoke.

Sei glared "You are not my father anymore" She said, He laughed "So much fury, should I tell you of your fate of your mother" He said. "We went out and I found the shrine it was calling for me, I killed your mother and there I became a Ryu" He said. Sei bit her lip she had to keep her anger from rising at the moment.

"I want to see Nagisa and Miyuki" Sei said, he nodded as he led them down a hall she seen Nagisa chained to the wall she seen Miyuki on the floor her left arm was gone. "MIYUKI" Sei cried. She looked up she smiled a little "I'm alright, my arm will grow back in a day or two" She said.

Outside they could hear fighting "Now that I have you, I will take your powers" He said smiling. "Let them go" Sei said, "Not a chance you will watch them die before your eyes" He said. At that moment Shizuma appeared and cut Nagisa free and picked her up "Lets go Miyuki" Shizuma said. Miyuki shook her head "I'm not going without Sei" She said.

"Miyuki we need to go now" Shizuma said. "Go Miyuki" Sei said, Miyuki looked at Sei and nodded as she followed Shizuma and they were gone. "Your friends are gone they abandoned you" He said.

"You wish, your mind tricks won't work on me" Sei replied as she brought her swords out "Now die" She said as he attacked but he parried with his own swords. They fought each other for a long time then she felt him pierce her shoulder to the wall. Sei let out a scream. He smiled "Now I will take your gifts" He said biting into her neck Sei let out a scream.

He seemed to smile as he drank her blood, "NO" Sei screamed she felt herself getting angry and then it happened the room went dark "What is this?" He asked. Sei smiled "This is your punishment, this is the last circle of Hell, this is your punishment for killing my mother, for hurting other this is your final fate your soul will linger here forever after you die" Sei said.

He then closed his eyes his body was on fire "You drank my blood; you are the foolish one these gifts were given to me and you will die for trying to take them away. Your body will be consumed by flames your mind will be shred into pieces you will die in your own greed and madness" Sei shouted.

Sei then vanished and she was back in the mansion she went outside seeing the battle she felt sick. She watched as everyone was fighting she walked on and as she did it seemed everyone stopped looking at her. "He is dead" She said looking at everyone "This war is over" Sei said looking at everyone.

She could see the Ryu clan members back down "And what are we to do?" A man asked "Those of us turned against our will" He said. Sei looked at him "That is for you to decide, not me. I would advise you to live in peace among the humans." Sei said as she went forward she was so tired she felt so weak.

Nexus came over to her "Sleep my dear child" She whispered into Sei's ear. Sei's body dropped going to sleep. "You heard Sei the war is over but I will warn you if you attack the humans we will destroy you" She said as the Shii and the Drako clan left the battle field.

Sei opened her eyes looking around she was in Miyuki's room she felt arms around her and she seen Miyuki sleeping. Sei smiled she noticed that Miyuki had her left arm again. Miyuki kissed her neck as she got up; Sei looked up "Have I been asleep long?" Sei asked. Miyuki smiled as she pulled her close "Almost a week" She replied.

Miyuki then pulled Sei into the shower with her; Sei smiled the warm water felt great. After the shower they changed into some clothes and went downstairs. Everyone seemed to smile when they seen Sei "Your awake" Nagisa said as she hugged her, Sei only laughed "Yeah, why were you worried?" Sei asked.

Nagisa pouted "Of course my best friend has been asleep for a week and you use to say I was always a heavy sleeper" She said. Sei smiled she drank some blood and sat there "We need to destroy that shrine" Sei said. Alex smiled as she sat next to her "Already done Miyuki took dynamite to it" She said.

Sei nodded "That's good and what about the humans?" She asked. Alex smiled "They think it was a terrorist group that were brought down by the military, their lives are returning to normal we can live in peace again" She said. Sei nodded as sat there "Do you think it would be okay if I put some flowers on my mother's grave?" Sei asked. Alex nodded "I think that would be great, though you are still young you can't alter you appearance" She said.

Sei smiled "Iris added all that into my blood as well as Nagisa" She said. Alex smiled "I had a feeling then yes do go, where will you be returning?" She asked. "On the other side of Japan unfortunately" Sei said, Alex nodded "Alright, I assume Miyuki will go with you?" She asked. "I haven't asked her to go, I mean should I…" Sei was cut off "I will go if you want, I need to lay some flowers on the graves of my family and I believe Shizuma is going that way as well so we can catch a ride with her if you like"

It was a quiet drive as Shizuma drove it seemed that everyone had the same thoughts. It took two days to get to their destination but when they arrive everyone headed their separate ways. Sei had changed her appearance she was taller with longer hair and she had changed her eyes to blue the same color of blue as her mothers once were.

Sei sat the flowers down and said a small prayer "I hope you can finally rest in peace mother" She said softly. "I know I should have come and visited sooner, but I was still so depressed. Miyuki has taken that depression away, and you probably know that I'm not normal anymore" She said. "I know I didn't say it the day you left but I love you" She said. She felt arms around her and she closed her eyes.

"I'm done, and I think Shizuma is as well, its time to go" Miyuki said softly. Sei nodded as she turned and they headed back to the car, it seemed the sun was back and it seemed to chase off all the nasty rain clouds that had come from the war.

A/N: Done! One more chapter to go and it shall be called Peace


	6. Peace

It had been about a year since the Ryu clan had been laid to rest once and for all. Sei was outside in the sun she had kept the appearance from when she had gone to visit her mother's grave. She was helping putting up seats, today was the big day. Shizuma and Nagisa were to be crowned Queen, Miyuki the royal advisor and herself the royal body guard.

Sei smiled at the thought it meant she had to wear a uniform everyday but she didn't mind since Shizuma had left her design the outfit herself. She looked at all the chairs it seemed to be hundreds Drako from other countries were coming to see the crowning as well since it didn't happen often actually Shizuma and Nagisa were the second Queens to be crowned since the beginning.

Not only were the Drako coming but so were the Shii since the two clans were so close. Sei sighed as she continued to put the chairs up She heard a chuckle from behind her and she smiled seeing Miyuki "I think you've put up enough chairs love come back inside for a little bit, You've been working way too hard" Miyuki said.

Sei nodded "Alright" She said as she made her way back in, she went to the kitchen and grabbed some blood. She seen Nagisa there as well with a nervous look on her face. Sei sat down "Now, now, why is the future queen so nervous" She said Nagisa looked up at her "I'm going to be a queen isn't that enough to be nervous about?" She asked.

Sei laughed "I guess so, but hey clam down Shizuma will be at your side and I know that both of you will be great." She said. Nagisa nodded "Your right I think too much" She said. Sei laughed "Yes you do and I'm the one who should be worried , I'm the one whose doing something that no vampire has ever seen before except for Mother" She said.

Nagisa nodded "I know" She said, Nagisa then went to her room with Shizuma. Sei was sitting down on the couch thinking some when she felt someone pull her head back kissing her on the lips. "Lets go have some fun" Miyuki said smiling Sei smiled "Only if it's naughty" She said. Miyuki laughed "Oh you bet it will be" She said as they left for their own room.

After their many hours of naughty fun, Miyuki had to get up to greet the guest. Sei sat there after her shower she was looking at the uniform that stood before her. She then put it on and looked in the mirror it looked to be military style. The top was sleeveless she added black bladed gauntlets that stopped a little below her elbows. She had black military style pants with boots. She hit the hill of the boot on the ground to see a blade come out at the toes and hill; she hit the heel again and watched as they slid back in place.

On her waist held the two black pistols that she had become fond of, on her back were two slings for two hooks swords. She then added the black trench coat and smiled it was perfect. She then added silver tinted sunglasses as she then made her black hair grow a little shorter. She smiled and then went down stairs to greet the guest as well. Yaya was there and she was shocked "Very badass I approve" She said. Sei laughed "Thank you" Sei said.

She seen Kaname and Momomi they had become part of the Shii clan, Kaname smiled seeing her "Nice threads" She said. Sei smiled "Thanks how have you guys been I haven't seen you since the war was over" Momomi smiled "We got married, nothing grand but it meant a lot to us" She said. Sei smiled "I'm glad to hear that" Sei said as she went on she seen Alex who only smiled. "Nice it suits you" She said, "I'm just glad Shizuma let me design what I wanted to wear" She said.

The ceremony wasn't till that night but Sei wanted to see how people liked the outfit. Chikaru smiled "Its looks good on you" She said, Sei smiled "Well you did help me make this possible. Thank you so much if I had done it, it would have been a big disaster" Sei said. Chikaru smiled "You saved Shion, I can't owe you enough" She said. Sei smiled as she went on she heard a lot of the younger vampires gushing over her.

"What is all this talk about you?" Miyuki asked then stopped seeing Sei "Oh my, now I see" She said. Sei smiled as she kissed Miyuki "You like?" She asked Miyuki chuckled "Oh I love, I love it even more when your nude" She said. Sei blushed "Miyuki" She said. Miyuki always made Sei blush with some comment.

Nagisa smiled as she seen Sei "Wow you look amazing like your ready for war" She said. Sei laughed "When I'm a body guard for three different people I have to be ready for everything" She said smiling, Shizuma smiled "You look nice" She said. Sei smiled "Thank you Queen Shizuma" Sei said bowing. Shizuma laughed "I like the ring of that Queen Shizuma" She said. Nagisa shook her head "Now it's gone to her head" She said.

Sei watched as guest arrived she helped sorting everyone and leading guest to the kitchen. It was a tiresome job but she didn't mind. Before she knew it, it was night and it was a beautiful night as well. Sei went outside and smiled "It was a night like this we were turned" Nagisa said. Sei nodded "It is, a fitting night for a crowning" She said. Nagisa smiled and hugged Sei "I'm glad were in this together" She said.

Sei smiled "Same here, just think if you hadn't came to my door that day, we would have never been able to see this world" She said. Nagisa nodded "And you would have never met Miyuki" She said smiling. Sei nodded "I owe you that" Sei said. They turned and seen Nexus she smiled "Its time" She said softly. They nodded as they went to the small stage.

Shizuma was dressed in a fitting black dress; Nagisa wore one that was similar. Miyuki was wearing a black dress suit she seemed to smile. Nexus and Alex smiled as they stood "Thank you all for coming to a very special night in the Drako family, the crowning of new queens" Nexus spoke. "As of tonight Alex and I will be working in other places; and Shizuma and Nagisa will be taking our places" She spoke."

Alex then walked over to Shizuma she placed a crown on Shizuma head. The crown was gold with sapphires and rubies on it. The top of it had the Drako family crest on it which was an arrow. Sei smiled as she watched another crown placed on Nagisa's head. "Now we will announce the Royal Advisor" Nexus said as Miyuki stepped forward, Alex then handed her a silver Rapier.

"And last the Royal bodyguard" Nexus said smiling as Sei entered the stage, She head Yaya and Kaname shout. Sei could only smile Alex smiled as she handed Sei a metal pendent. "Now the royal guard will demonstrate on how she will keep the three safe" Nexus said handing the show over to Sei. Sei smiled and nodded as she stood before the three, She kneeled "I will protect the queens and the advisor with my life, and my power" Sei said.

Shizuma seemed to smile and nod "And just how do you intend to do that?" She asked. They had practiced this but Shizuma had no idea what Sei was going to do. "A gift for the you all, A gift that will stay with you if I am away either by battle or death" She said. Sei then closed her eyes summoning just enough anger. Howls were heard and the audience seemed to jump.

Sei smiled as she bit her thumb she placed blood on all their heads "Come fourth from hell my hounds and protect the marked, even after my death" Sei said. Everyone watched and then they heard running and thee very large dogs the size of tigers jumped on the stage. They seemed to look at Sei "Choose your masters" She said. Each dog chose from Shizuma, Nagisa and Miyuki.

"Now I summon your human forms you will stay with these three till they need your true forms" Sei said. Each dog then took a female form "This is how I will protect the Queens and the Advisor I and my hounds form hell" She said. Everyone seemed to be in awe and they stood up clapping. After that their was an after party Shizuma came over to Sei "You know how to put on a show but umm what about you know what I'm talking about bed fun" She said.

Sei laughed "Don't worry, they will tune you out, you won't even know they are there till you are done." She said. Shizuma nodded "Do they have names?" She asked. Sei shook her head "You name them" She said. Shizuma nodded as she found Nagisa and her hell hound. Miyuki smiled walking over kissing her "Your simply amazing" She said Sei smiled kissing her back "I can only summon four at the moment but I plan on being able to summon more, for our home and for the protection of Mother and Alex"

"Then where is the fourth one?" Miyuki asked, Sei smiled "Lust please come forth" She said. All of a sudden a woman came forth she was dressed in a tank top with pants and boots. She had long black hair that was in a pony tail with red eyes. "Master" She said bowing. "Lust will be with me helping protect you three, she was the first I was able to summon" She said.

"Why did you call her Lust?" Miyuki asked "Because that is her true name and she takes pride in it" Sei replied. Miyuki seen her hell hound she was the same height as Miyuki and she looked identical to her expect with blue eyes. "What is your true name?" Miyuki asked, she only seemed to smile "I am Fate" She said. Miyuki smiled and nodded "I see, well after the party ends I want some stupendous sex from you" Miyuki said looking at Sei.

Sei smiled "I think I can schedule that in" She said as they went to join the party.

A/N: And it's done…. I want to make a sequel and I probably will but it will be later I'm updating other stories but I will make a sequel ^^


End file.
